


Untitled

by lovefreely



Category: One Direction
Genre: #Louis Tomlinson #Harry Styles #Larry Stylinson #highscoolau, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefreely/pseuds/lovefreely
Summary: I don't even know





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't too awful. Happy reading :)

"Hey Lou!" Louis hears someone call to him. He realizes it's Mason, a boy from his English class. "Hi Mason!" he smiles at him as if they're best friends even though Louis is pretty sure they've only shared a multi word conversation twice, maybe three times. That's just who he is though. He likes people and people like him. Before he makes it to class he gets a handful of "hi's" from people he barely knows and he has to admit that regardless of the fact that he's used to it, it still makes him grin like an idiot.

"Alright class!" Louis hears Mr. Stevens loud voice as soon as he enters the classroom. "Your assignment today to start off is to write a poem about something that you find beautiful and as always you cannot use the word beautiful. Before we get started however, I'd like to introduce a new student. Harry, can you please stand up?" Louis notices a boy near the front of the class stand. "Um, hi I'm Harry styles and yeah." Louis likes the boy Harry's voice he decides. It's deep but gentle. Even though Louis is sitting in the very back and can't see up front all that well he swears he sees dimples when the boy laughs all awkwardly. It's wonderful by the way, the boy's laugh, almost as wonderful as his dimples. Everything about the boy seems wonderful and Louis feels his heart grow in his chest. 

"Anything else you'd like to add?" Mr. Stevens looks at Harry. "Um, I don't think so, no" the boy says staring at the floor and Louis wants to cry because he's just so adorable and his shyness is completely endearing. "Well okay then" Mr. Stevens gives the boy a tiny smile. "Feel free to sit wherever there's an empty chair." Harry nods slightly and walks to the table in the back, close to where Louis is and sits. "You may start working now" Mr. Stevens says. Louis picks up his notebook   
and turns to look at Harry whose already began writing. "Why not" he mutters to himself before going over to Harry and sitting in the chair beside him. "I don't mean to bother you" he uses his most sincere voice "I just wanted to say hello." Harry looks up from his paper and offers a nervous smile. "Hi." He sounds so soft Louis considers asking for his hand in marriage right then. After a moment Louis realizes the boy has no plants to say anything else so Louis figures he might as well ask him about his poem. Harry probably has a beautiful mind to match his beautiful everything else. "What are you writing about?" He asks unable to keep the fondness out of his voice. Harry blushes covering his paper with his hands. "It's nothing really I've written better." He leans in closer to Louis and he smells really pretty "maybe I can show you another time?" He sounds hopeful. "I'll wait as long as it takes" Louis declares and seeing the way Harry reacts to his response, dimples and all, Louis definitely knows what he's going to write his poem about, or rather whom he's going to write his poem about.


End file.
